


Friends

by Kuewnasi



Series: Harry Potter/Baccano! Crossovers [2]
Category: Baccano!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck would talk to Marcus and it was perhaps that Marcus doesn’t reject him because of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short random piece.

Marcus was fully aware that he wasn’t the most socialize person to ever talk to. Other then quidditch or being in his gang of other fellow Slytherins, Marcus rather dissolves back into the shadows as he watches and thinks idle to himself.

Luck Gandor didn’t seem to get the message.

True to the Slytherin characteristics of cunning, ambition and, resourcefulness; Gandor ticked all of these criteria under a polite, well-mannered demeanor. A smile always grace across his handsome features and his half-lidded brown eyes glints of secrecy. 

He would speak to Marcus, perhaps because Marcus didn’t judge or react as much or simply don’t give a shit about the fact that his older brothers were sorted in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Marcus would have chosen both options.

It did strike him at first. Until Marcus saw them and sometimes it never left his mind. They were facially like him, ragged faces that no one would have trust. Despite complete House differences, Marcus found similarities in them. 

Berga Gandor reminded him of his rough personally, eager to fight with his huge knuckles. And he heard rumors and sayings from the previous, senior Slytherins about Keith Gandor, a “bloody cheating bastard” in cards. 

He finally asked Luck about this. The latter just smiled knowingly as always.

“You can say…we’re a dynamic family.”


End file.
